


Death Becomes Him

by AnnieforSimonsflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Dark, Drabble, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, Suicide, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-31
Updated: 2006-01-31
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieforSimonsflower/pseuds/AnnieforSimonsflower
Summary: They vowed "Until death do us part."  Ron kept his promise.





	Death Becomes Him

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on behalf of Simons_flower, who passed away in 2009, by her designated archivist.

  
Author's notes: This is a bit of a dark ficlet.  I think my muse is unhappy.  Thanks to [](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/profile)[**satindolls**](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/) for the title and summary.  


* * *

**author’s notes:**   This is a bit of a dark ficlet.  I think my muse is unhappy.  Thanks to for the title and summary.

** Death Becomes Him **

“Ron!”

I don’t look up.  I know who it is.  I know why he’s here.

Harry moves closer, taking a seat next to me.  I know his partner is not far away and can sense a second pair of Aurors waiting in the wings.  His hand twitches to touch me, but he stops himself.

“Hi, Harry,” I say softly.  Talking is painful.

“Ron, tell me you’re innocent,” Harry says in a low voice.  He overcomes his hesitancy and rests a hand on my shoulder.

I smile grimly in response.  The Muggle Scotch I’m drinking burns on it’s way down.

“That’s what you want then?” I ask, knowing the answer.  I don’t have much time to argue with him.

“Of course!  Ron, you’re innocent.”

Sarcasm rises like bile, but I tamp it down.  I don’t dare turn yet, but answer Harry in a low voice that sounds wet to my ears.  “Am I?”

Harry’s hand clamps harder on my shoulder, tugging to turn me toward him.  I resist.  He stops for the moment.

“What happened, Ron?  Why am I here?”

I raise my glass.  “Drinks with a mate?”

“Ron,” he growls in a tone that sounds so much like Hermione that it makes my heart hurt.

“I caught her,” I answer, no longer avoiding it.  The pain around my heart is magnified a thousand-fold when I allow myself to feel.

“Caught her?”

“Yes.”  Breathing feels like glass being ground into my stomach.  I don’t have much time.

“You caught her and that’s...”  He trails off as he realizes what happened.  “No.”

I’m not surprised as Harry backs away.  A glance out the corner of my eye shows the horror on his face.  I’m sure it mirrors mine when I found her.

“You going to arrest me?”  Sweat breaks out on my forehead.  I want to double-over and suffer in peace but that won’t happen.

Harry backs further away, shaking his head.  Tonks, his partner, steps forward.

“Ronald Bilius Weasley, you are hereby under arrest for the murders of Hermione Jane Granger-Weasley and Charles Arthur Weasley.”  She sounds so formal that I hate to ruin her arrest record.

I finally turn and face Harry and Tonks.  My dark robes had hidden the blood until I turned.  Now that I’m facing them, they can see the fatal wound.

A bleak smile on my face, I whisper, “You didn’t think I’d be able to live with myself, did you?”

The last thing I see as I fall to the floor is Harry rushing toward me.


End file.
